Itsumo Issho
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: El reino Hiwatari y el reino Kinomiya estan destinados a unirse. La aparición de dos ángeles hará que la profesía se cumpla... como acabará?[Volvi! XO.. y ya esta arriba el 4 capi! n.n][Yaoi KaiTaka]
1. Default Chapter

**Itsumo Isshio**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Hello! nOn.. jejej adivinen que? o.O.. otro fic! XD... creo que toy subiendo muchos fics, ne? o.ô... espero que no les aburra TwT... en fin, este fic es YAOI ¬¬.. como siempre, homofobicos no leer por favor ¬¬.. en fin, y tambien es un Kai x Takao, como pareja principal n.nU, tambien habra Rei x Takao y Rei x Max... claro que tambien entra Yuriv x Takao n.nU... pero Takaito es solo de Kai! yey! nOn... ejem... u.u... aqui esta el fic, dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga Kasumi-kun! nOn... te quero muchoooooooo! nOn... bien... ahi va n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Alas Negras**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un día realmente bello, sin duda, que lo era, pero para un chico bicolor no lo era, realmente odiaba esa clase de días, donde todos, excepto el, claro, se divertían a lo máximo... pero el, no, claro que no, no se dignaría siquiera a salir de su habitación, sombria, como la noche, negra como lo estaba su corazón, aunque era muy afortunado al ser hijo... bueno... al menos... nieto de un gran rey, por lo que el es el principe... cosa que, en su totalidad, no le agradaba... oh no, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero el era eso, y devia aceptarlo con la frente en alto.

El chico bicolor, llamado Kai Hiwatari, no pensaba incumplir su promesa, la cual era no salir de su, sombria, habitación, la cual si era muy sombria y tetrita, solo entraba un poco de luz por las grandes ventanas, cubiertas por una cortina muy gruesa, la poca luz que entraba daba directamente donde ahora se encontraba nuestro principe, es decir, en su cama, el reflejo de las sábanas blancas con la luz hacian ver al joven Hiwatari mucho mas atractivo de lo que ya era (Kit: O.O... esperen... yo escribi eso! TwT... buuuaaa!) la luz, el reflejo de las sábanas, y la oscuridad del cuarto, daban la impresion de que el joven Hiwatari tuviera dos grandes y hermosas alas negras... alas negras, es exactamente lo que le describía.

Suspiro cansado, realmente se estaba aburriendo demasiado, no tenía nada que hacer... pero... por eso... no incumpliría su promesa... no, un Hiwatari jamás haría eso... y si lo hacía dejaría de llamarse Kai... y no estaba dispuesto a perder su nombre, no, no... asi que... volvió a suspirar pesadamente, pensando en que, quizas, su vida no era tan mala... aunque... la verdad... si era mala... nada ni nadie le hacia ponerse feliz... nada ni nadie, hacia que el joven Hiwatari tuviera deseos de vivir... respiro pesadamente, se levanto de la cama, en donde hacia unos segundos parecia tener dos alas... se dirigio hacia su ventana, viendo el hermoso día, viendo a su reino, bueno, proximamente reino, todos paseaban de aqui para alla, con todas sus actividades que, a cada uno, les deparaba el destino, sonrió, el destino... que cosa mas graciosa, pensó... el jamás creyó en el dichocos destino.

Sintió que golpeaban su puerta, entre cerro los ojos, dando uns suspiro dijo:

.-Ya dije que no saldre este día-termino Kai, pero, para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió... cuando eso pasaba solo quería decir que...-Yuriv... no tienes educación?-era su primo, el primo mas odiado de todos los que tenía, y por mala pasada de su suerte (porque no cree en el destino) se iba a quedar ahí, es decir, en su castillo, por mucho tiempo

.-Claro que la tengo!-dijo indignado el chico, era un chico de cabello de color rojo, con ojos azul-cielo, tez blanca, alto, y muy guapo, la mayoria de las chicas del reino Hiwatari morian por el, aunque la otra mayoria lo hacia por el joven principe

.-Pues no lo demustras-Kai cerro los ojos totalmente, y se apoyo en la pared, con una posición de grandeza

.-Lo que sea, pero te quería dar una noticia, de parte de tu abuelo-dijo Yuriv sentandose en un sillon de la inmesa habitación de Kai

.-De mi abuelo?-Kai se incorporo y tomo seriedad en el asunto, creía que esta iba a convertirse en una de las tantas peleas infantiles que tenía con Yuriv

.-Si, el estaba muy apurado, por lo que no podría decirtelo en persona... pero me lo dijo, para que yo te lo dijera...

.-Puedes ir al punto-un Hiwatari siempre es preciso en todo

.-Hay pero que genio, eh?-Yuriv callo por la mirada asesina que Kai le mandaba, trago duro y prosiguió:-Bien, pues.. me dijo que iba a salir de viaje-esto no sorprendio de nada al joven principe, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes de su abuelo-pero me dijo que un gran amigo iba a llegar aquí, a tu castillo-esto si sorprendió al joven principe, su abuelo nunca traia a nadie a su castillo, y ahor resulta que alguien, extraño para el, iba a ir a su castillo-si, tambien me dijo que iban a llegar dentro de pasado mañana.. que los recibamos bien, porque es un buen amigo de el...

.-Quienes vendran?-interrumpió Kai

.-Vendran los del reino Kinomiya, es uno de los reinos mas poderosos que hay-completó Yuriv

.-El reino Kinomiya-murmuro por lo bajo Kai

.-Talvez, tu abuelo quiera formar lazos con los de ese reino...

.-Si, talvez-volvio a interrumpir

.-En fin, el punto de este tema, es que vendran-dijo Yuriv incorporandose- mientras yo voy a disfrutar del día... se que tu no lo haras... por lo que no te presionare-Kai lo vió con desconfianza, Yuriv, era el que siempre decía que "no lo iba a presionar" mas sin embargo siempre lo hacía... pero esta vez, no, salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de el, dejando a el joven principe, muy extrañado.

Volvió a suspirar, así que recibirían unas visitas, no le agradaba la idea en lo mas mínimo, pero si era para hacer mas fuerte a su reino, lo iba a recibir muy bien, tal cual le había encargado su abuelo, aunque, ahora que lo piensa, nunca solía hacer eso, se preguntarán ¿hacer que?.. pues... nunca hacia caso a lo que le decía su abuelo... en fin, tendría que hacerlo ahora.

El hermoso día fue pasando, sin ni una novedad, excepto la de la vista del reino Kinomiya, por lo demás todo iba bien,... como iba diciendo, el hermoso día ya llegaba a su fin, el sol se entraba por las motañas dando lugar a un bello atardecer, cosa que no importaba al joven Hiwatari, mas bien lo aliviaba, el día ya terminaba... salió unos momentos solo para cenar algo, nada del otro mundo, volvió a encerrarse en su mundo... se hecho en su enorme cama, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, hacia que, otra vez, el joven principe Kai Hiwatari, tuviera dos hermosas y grandes alas negras...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Notas Finales: y bien? o.O... que les pareció?... a mi gustar mucho! nXn jeje xD... es el primero que hago con eso de la realeza y demases -.-U... pero espero que resulte, n.n, mas sin embargo, esperare sus reviews, este fic será como los demas un Kai x Takao (creo que ya lo dije o.o) y de muchos caps... por cierto, para los que estaban leiendo "Eres mi ángel" quieren que lo vuelva a subir? o.O... eso depende de ustedes! n.n, en fin, espero que dejen sus valiosos comentarios! n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adelantos del siguiente capitulo:**

**Nombre: Alas Blancas**

**Reseña: casi lo mismo, solo que en el reino Kinomiya**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta la próxima! nOn**

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**PD: TTwTT no puedo creer que adule tanto a Kai! buuuaaa! ;-;**


	2. Alas Blancas

**Itsumo Isscho**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Y aquí continua el fic! n.n, miles de gracias por los reviewss... aquí tan las respuestas! nwn... no se olviden de dejar sus reviews pa este cap! nOn... lo dedico, otra vez, a mi mejor amiga Kasumi-kun! nOn... te querooooo! nOn**

**Paola: Hola, gracias por decir que este fic esta interesante n.n, es el primero que escribo con eso de las realezas .UU, y... no se si te confundiste de escritora xD por el fic de "Eres mi ángel" hace mucho tiempo que lo elimiraon T.T**

**May: Hola! n.n, pues aquí ta la actualización, espero no haverte hecho esperar mucho -.-U hechale la culpa a la mengida escuela ¬¬, pero xD en fin, aquí esta y espero que te guse!.. por cierto! a mi me encanta en Kai x Takao! n.n**

**Mikael Mudou: Hola! n.n, gracias a ti tambien por decir que esta interesante, espero que la inspiración no se me vaya T.T para que siga escribiendo XD, espero que este cap te guste, hver si he mejorado o lo he empeorado T.T espero tu review!**

**Kai250: VIVA EL KAI X TAKAO! nOn yeye! jejeje xD a mi tambien me encanta esta parejita, son tan kawaii juntos!... ejem... u.u bueno, si, pues adivinaste el principe del otro reino es Takao! nOn... espero que te guste este cap, y que me dejes tu review n.n**

**Oro Makoto Hayama: Hello tia! nOn.. que bueno que te guste, pues aquí ta la actualización! n.n y espero que te guste! por cierto el fic de "Eres mi ángel" no lo podre subir T.T... al final dice por que ;-;**

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Holaaaa! nOn... que bueno que te haya gustado! ;-; toy muy feliz por eso! y si, llegara Takao a alegrarle la vida n.n, por cierto el fc de "Eres mi ángel" no podre subir, al final dice por que ;-;... en fin... yo tambein quiero encontrarte en el msn! n.n, oki, espero que te guste este cap!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: Alas Blancas**

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lindo día, realmente bello (Kit: ¬¬ que tengo con los días lindos? -w-U), un buen día para que el joven Kinomiya, saliera a jugar o a hacer travesuras, aunque no creo que sean dignas para un chico de 16 años, o si, bueno eso ya depende de la persona... pero... olvidenlo, regresemos a la historia; el joven Kinomiya sabía que ese día iba a ser muy especial, en realidad, lo presentia, tiene algo así como un sexto sentido, como quieran llamarle; su habitación era igual de grande que la del principe Kai Hiwatari, que, quizas no dije, tiene 17 años; el joven Takao Kinomiya, se despertó, aunque... muy tarde, ya estaba muy avanzada la mañana, el no era muy acostumbrado a levantarse temprano... pero, en fin; bostezo ligeramente, sentandose en el filo de la cama y despojandose de las calurosas sábanas que lo protegían, se ve a un joven de 16 años, sentado en su cama, con el pelo azulado totalmente desordenado sin un amarre, bostezando, y con los ojos semi cerrados aun, si..., cualquiera que lo vea, creeria que estuviera viendo a un bello ángel... si, un bello ángel con alas blancas, pero supongo que ustedes ya lo imaginaron.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir a disfrutar del bello día que estaba a su servició, sonrio con picardía, o quiza, a hacer unas cuantas bromas a su hermano mayor a su mejor amigo Rei, si, eso haría; rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió a su baño, se despojo totalmente de la pijama que usaba, y se metió en la ducha... siempre que lo hacía, siempre tenía que cantar... y la habitación empezo a llenarse de un canto ángelical, cualquiera que lo oyerá diría eso, créanme.

**_"I feel your love reflection  
atsuku yume wo kasanete  
ayamachiosorezu ni motomeau seishun!  
I feel your love reflection mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite harukana never ending story"_**

Esa era la canción que hace unos momentos inundaba el lugar, ahora nuestro joven Takao, estaba, ya, totalmente listo para hacer sus bromas matutinas, volvió a sonreir con picardía, mientras ideaba algun plan para una buena broma; salió con rumbo al comedor, ese día en especial, se sentía muy felíz; corrió por el pasillo, atravesando las dos habitaciones que estaban al lado de la suya, es decir, la de su hermano, abuelo y la de Rei, se preguntarán porque Rei vive en su palacio, bueno Rei es, algo así, como el guardaespaldas de Takao, siempre, desde muy pequeños, habían estado juntos, Takao lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y Rei consideraba a Takao como... bien, creo que no lo diré aun, prosigamos con la historia; bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras de su palacio, y corrió hacia el comedor de la familia, donde se encontraban, su abuelo tomando una ligera taza de café matutino, y su hermano, quien tomaba solo un vaso de leche, se extraño porque no vió a Rei, pero se alivió al ver que aparecía por la puerta justo despues de que llego el; Rei le sonrió y Takao también lo hizo, Takao ya estaba sentado al frente de su hermano, luego Rei se sento a su lado, dandole los buenos días, claro que no solo a Takao si no a todos.

.-Bueno días, señor-se dirigio al abuelo de Takao

.-Oh, no me llames asi muchacho, dime como todos, abuelo, te aseguro que me sentire mejor-le respondio un sonriendo abuelo, Rei le devolvio la sonrisa tambien

.-Buenos días joven Kinomiya-volvió a saludar Rei

.-Buenos días, Kon-dijo Hitoshi, como siempre, cortante, con el único que no era así, era con su pequeño hermano

.-Muy buenos días Takao-chan-Rei si tenía confianza con Takao, ya que el mismo tien confianza en el

.-Muy buenos días Rei-kun-sonrio el lindo niño, causando un imperceptible sonrojo en Rei, que nadie lo hubiera notado, pero el joven Hitoshi si que lo noto, mas solo se quedo callado.

Y así todos empezaron a desayunar, bueno me refiero a Rei y Takao que recien habían llegado; el desayuno no constaba de muchas cosas, es mas, solo era una baso de leche, junto con unas tostadas, a decir verdad, Takao y Rei casi nunca tomaban su desayuno, siempre que se levantaban era para; Takao: a hacer bromas y Rei: a perseguir a Takao, eso ya era matutino, pero eso no significaba que nunca mas tomarían un desayuno, cierto?; pero em volví a pasar del tema.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el joven principe, Takao, y su guardaespaldas, Rei; ya había terminado de tomar el ligero desayuno, dieron las gracias y se levantaron, dispuestos a hacer lo que siempre hacían; salieron al inmenso y bellos jardín, en seguida Takao hecho un silvido, Rei tan solo lo observaba, como siempre lo hacía, y cada vez... se imaginaba mas a unas alas balncas en la espalda de Takao, como un bello ángel de alas blancas. Takaso sonrió con alegría al ver a su mascota llegar, acababan de comprarle un bello cachorro, era de raza pastor aleman (Kit-neko: me encantan esos perros! nOn/Perro: guafff!Kit-neko: miauu . ), en seguida el cachorro le salto encima, Takao no podía liberarse, el cachorro, aunque aun tengo 3 meses, ya era muy fuerte; Rei viendo eso, se acerco a ayudar a Takao, sacando al cachorro encima de este.

.-Vaya si que es fuerte!-dijo Takao sentandose en el cesped

.-Si que lo es-Rei no prestaba atención al cachorro si no al lindo Takao, que seguía sonriendo

.-Rei...-dijo Takao

.-Que pasa Takao?-pregunto Rei, algo preocupado

.-No es nada importante, solo quería preguntarte si querías hecharte un momento conmigo, no te cansas de estar siempre cuidandome?-"eso es lo que mas me interesa" pensó Rei

.-No, descuida, estoy bien-sonrio con honstidad Rei

.-Bueno, pero ven, al menos, descansa a mi lado-Takao señalo el espacio que había a su lado, Rei se sonrojo, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tener mas cerca a Takao, sonriendo se sento a su lado, estaban por empezar a hablar de algún tema, cuando, del inmenso palacio, salió Hitoshi, se veía enfadado, los dos jovenes lo miraron, Hitoshi tan solo se paro en frente de ellos y dijo:

.-Mañan partiremos hacía el reino Hiwatari, es lo que ha dicho nuestro abuelo Takao, y dice que elistes tus cosas lo mas antes posible-dicho esto se volvió a ir, Rei y Takao estaban muy soprendidos

.-Reino Hiwatari, lo conoces Rei?-pregunto Takao

.-No, no he oido hablar de el-contesto Rei, volviendo al mirada a Takao

.-Bueno, ya que, espero que no sea aburrido-sonrió y se levanto-Rei me acompañas a alistar mis cosas?-pregunto inocente Takao

.-Claro, Takao!-dijo Rei muy feliz

Y así los dos jovenes entraron al palacio, dispuestos a alistar sus cosas para el viaje...

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de Kit: yey! ya acabe! nOn, el segundo capi! T.T toy feliz, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho por esta actualización n.nU, es que el cole ya no me da tiempo pa nada .UU pero lo mas importante es que se pudo, y aquí esta n.n... espero recivir sus valiosos reviews! para ver como quedo este cap n.n... ahh! si, antes debo decir que no podré vovler a subir el fic de "Eres mi ángel" TwT, sencillamente porque no quiero que lo vuelvan a borrar, pero lo podran encontrar en mi comunidad, ahi estan mas fics mios n.n, si quieres entrar solo ve a mi profile y ahí ta n.n, bien, eso es todo muchas gracias por leer! nOn**

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adelantos del capitulo 3**

**Nombre: Angeles**

**Resumen: Kai y Takao por fin se conocen**

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

_**  
**_


	3. Ángeles

**Itsumo Issho**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Lo siento, lo siento, perdon, perdon! TwT...-se pone de rodillas- lo sientooo! ToT... se que esta actualización tardo mucho! ;-; y los hice esperar un montón, meresco ser castigada! TwT... pero es que no tenía la inspiración ni una idea para hacer la continuación, además que me quitaron el internet en mi casa y debo ir a cibers cada vez que pueso, o sea, solo cuando me dan tarea de investigación ú.ù... buuu pero de verdad lo siento muchoo! ToT... tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero porfis no se enfaden conmigo! ToT**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 3: Ángeles

Por fin... el día en que recibiría a unos, totalmente, desconocidos en su reino, había llegado, no sentía nada de curiosidad por conocerlos, planeaba solo saludarlos y luego evadirlos por el tiempo que se queden ahí... molestándolo, pero no entendía como todos estaban tan animados con los que proximamente iban a llegar... Yuriv preparando todo el comedor, su amigo, bueno, amigo de Yuriv, Max, ayudandolo, los demás, es decir, sus sirvientes arreglaban el inmenso palacio... mientras, el, estaba comodamente sentado en el comedor viendo a Yuriv y Max trabajar.

.- Al meno podría ayudar en algo, Kai-dijo molesto Yuriv... Max no era resentido así que no le importaba

.- A mi no me interesan los que nos visitaran...

.- Porque no dices Reino Kinomiya?... que te cuesta?-Yuriv dejo de hacer lo que hacía... para prestarle mas atención a Kai

.- Porque yo solo nombro a las personas que conosco...- (Kit: buena respuesta o.o) todo se quedo en silencio, mientras Yuriv pensaba en que constera pero... no se lo ocurría nada... así que opto por cambiar de tema

.- Dicen que el reino Kinomiya tiene un principe realmente bello... alguno dijeron que se parece a un ángel...

.- Ja, un ángel, que mas van a inventar?-dijo Kai... noc creía que pudiera pareserce a un ángel

.- Pues eso dicen...-sin mas Yuriv volvió a lo que hacia, dando así terminada la pequeña platica que tenían

Kai cerró los ojos... "un ángel... nadie puede parecerse a un ángel... eso no es lógico, o si?"... la idea seguía rondando en la mente de Hiwatari... ya quería conocer al dichoso principe, ese... "espero que no sea un mocoso"

Mientras en el reino Kinomiya, todos estaban alistando las cosas que llevarían... poniendo sus equipajes en la carreta... aunque no llevarían mucho, no estaban seguros si se iban a quedar mucho tiempo, no convenía recargar a la carreta ni hacer mas pesado el viaje.

Takao y Rei estaban mas que agitados con las cosas... se supone que el día anterior había alistado sus cosas... pero no, tenía que ponerse a jugar como dos niños desobedientes con el cachorro, que por cierto, Takao ni loco lo dejeba ahí, tenía que lelvarlo, aunque no sabía como lo haría pasar " Lo puedo meter en una maleta super grande... no... será muy sospechoso" Takao pensaba y pensaba en como poder llevar a su Kaiser... así lo había llamado (Kit: xD... mi perro se llama Capuchino n.nU)... mientras Rei lo veía hacer un agujero en medio del cuarto... Takao caminaba de aquí... para alla... aquí... alla... ya se estaba marenado... pero... no por eso dejaría de ver a Takao... con eso se deleitaba (Kit: ¬¬ otro etchii)

.- Ya se!-grito Takao con una mano arriba y muy feliz... ya sabia como llevar a su Kaiser al reino Hiwatari

.- Y... que se te ocurrio?-dijo Rei... casi le da un infarto cuando Takao grito... pero.. ya estaba acostumbrado a eso

.- Va a ver dos carruajes... uno donde iremos nosotros y otro donde ira los equipajes... pondré a Kaiser en el de equipajes... solo que... antes de llegar tendre que salir del carruaje para llevar a Kaise... si no lo verán... ese es el único problema...

.- Me parece bien... pero como harás para salir?

.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo... mientras vamos a buscar a Kaiser y ponerlo en el carruaje

.- Bueno vamos

Y así los dos chicos salireon en busca del cachorro... lo encontraron durmiendo, como siempre, en el jardín, Takao lo desperto y lo llevo al carruaje... el cachoroo lo seguía, todo bien hasta que vió el carruaje, se detuvo, Takao lo miro extrañado... empezo a llamarlo pero el cachorro no se movía, Takao, arto de esto, se acerco al cachorro y lo tomó... arrastrandolo hasta el carruaje, con la ayuda de Rei lo metieron... cerraron la puerta y el cachorro empezo a ladrar... luego de unos minutos se calmo... y se puso a dormir, otra vez.

.-Listo!-dijo satisfecho el peli-azul mientras sacudía sus manos

.-Solo esperemos que se quede quieto todo el viaje-dijo Rei detrás de Takao

.-Yo creo que lo hará, y si no lo hace, se queda sin comida!-lo último lo dijo tan fuerte, como para que el cachorro lo escuchase (Kit: que? . con mis perros funciona XD)

Dando media vuelta los chicos se dirigieron otra vez al palacio, para terminar de recoger todo lo que les faltaba, por suerte ya tenían todo listo, solo faltaba poner las maletas en el carruaje y estaría todo en orden para el viaje al reino Hiwatari, Takao estaba muy ancioso de ir a ese lugar, le dijeron que es grande y muy bello, y que el principe de ese reino parecía un bello ángel negro... ángel negro... eso si que le llamaba la atención.

Volvió a entrar al palacio, buscando algo bueno y entretenido para poder hacer durante el viaje, su abuelo le dijo que iba a durar unas tres horas, y lo extraño ahora era que su heramano no iría, y no entendía por a el lo obligaban!... talv ez sea por el hecho de que el es el menor?... si, tal vez sea eso. Pero no podía hacer nada mas que acpetar, su hermano viajaría solo al menos el estaría acompañado y conocería al famoso ángel negro del otro reino.

El pequeño moreno sonrió de felicidad al encontra una manojo de cartas (Kit: o.oU no se que juegos habían en esa epoca -.-U /Kai: baka! ¬o¬) erasn las cartas favoritas de su abuela, que en paz descanse, eran cartas del tipo TAROT, aunque nunca aprenció a utilizarlas, le gustaba sacarlas, removerlas, y jugar a que adivinaba su futuro, tomo el manojo y corrió hacia la carreta que estaba a la disposición de su abuelo, Rei y el, los dos primeros ya estaban esperándolo.

.-Lo siento-se deiculpo el moreno ingresando a la carreta y sentandose al lado de su abuelob y al frente de Rei

.-Que no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo su abuelo en reprimienda-la próxima vez trae un juego mas entretenido-dijo sonriendo a su nieto tiernamente (Kit: Bey Blade! nOn.. LET IT RIP/Kai: aficionada uOú)

.-Claro, señor-sonrió el moreno, ya mas calmado

Y así la carreta empezó su viaje, junto a la otra en la que iba el equipaje y el cachorro de Takao, que, impresionantemente, seguía dormido, y no poarecía que iba a despertar hasta llegar al reino Hiwatari.

Como dije, el viaje duro tres horas exactas, incluso a pesar del retraso de Takao. A travez del camino ya se podía ver el explendido palacio, a travez de unas montañas, el pueblo también se veía muy hermoso, todo ordenado, las caras de las personas se veían alegres, y parecían buenas personas, la tranquilidad de ese pueblo le recordaba a Takao mucho al peublo que manejaba su familia, todos estaban felices.

Una inmensa puerta se abrió, formando un puente por el cual paso el carruaje del linake Kinomiya, junto con el carrueje del cachorro y maletas, una vez dentro la puerta se cerró completamente, y se dejo ver una jardían extenso, y totalmente hermoso, en el medio de este había una fuente, donde en el centro habían dos ángeles, uno abrazando a otro y el otro acurrucado en su pecho.

_Un ángel negro... un ángel blanco_

La Estatua conmobio al moreno hasta en lo mas profundo de su corazón, con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro siguió avanzando junto a su abuelo y junto a Rei, hacia el Palacio, que se dejaba ver imponente e inquebrantable, el palacio se veía mas grande que el suyo, con grandes estatutas con forma de gargolas adorando el techo, que parecía querrer alcanzar al cielo, habían dos torres sosteniendo una pared vertical donde se aparecía una puerta, grande, tan grande como para los dioses, en si, el palacio de la familia Hiwatari era grandioso, espledoroso y totalmente hermoso, Takao no se arrepentía de haver viajado.

Lllegaron hasta la puerta donde empezaron a tocar, en seguida fueron atendidos por Yuriv, quien casi se cae o casi se le sale la emorragia al ver que en verdad el principe del reino Kinomiya parecía un ángel, un bello y delicado ángel, con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir les dió una buena bienvenida.

.-Sean bienvenidos al reino Hiwatari-hizo una pequeña reverencia-pasen por favor

.-Muchas gracias-dijeron todos al unisomo

Rei tenía una mala cara, al ver como Yuriv había visto a su pequeño, ¿¡¿como se atrevía?... es decir, era el principe, por ese hecho ya debía respetarlo, Takao debería hacerse respetar, pero su pequeño era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta de lo malavadas que pueden ser las personas para conseguir lo que querían (Kit: TwT eso me trae recuerdos... o.oU... sere inocente? ..U /Kai: ¬¬... todavia lo dudas?... eres tan inocente incluso mas que Takao, lo que te hace tonta uOú /Kit: T.T... malvado)

.-Por favor, entregen su equipaje a nuestros sirvientes ellos lo llevarán a sus habitaciones-informó Yuriv

.-Oh, tranquilo muchacho-dijo el abuelo a un sirviente-nuestro equipaje no esta aquí, si no en la otra carreta-sonrió y el sirviente juento con tres mas fueron a dicha carreta

.-Me alegro que llegarán sin ni una dificultad-dijo el pelirrojo-yo soy Yuriv Ivanov Hiwatari, primo del principe-se presento-¿tengo el gusto...?

.-No hay necesidad de decir mi nombre-dijo el abuelo-solo llamenme abuelo o Rey Kinomiya (Kit: ..U eso de no saber su nombre)

.-Yo soy Rei Kon, protector personal del principe-se presento el peli negro haciendo un pequeña reverencia, y viendo precavido a Yuriv

.-Yo soy Takao Kinomiya-dijo el moreno peliazul sonriendo al pelirrojo-es un gusto conocerlo

.-El gusto es mió, principe Takao-dijo Yuriv tomando una mano de Takao y dejando en ella un delicado beso

.-Jejeje...-rió nervioso el pequeño moreno sonrojado

.-El Principe bajará en unos momentos-informo una señora, desde lo alto de una escalera

.-Esta bien-dijo Yuriv separandose, dolorosamente, de Takao-mientras les presento al protector personald e la familia-se abrió una puerta y por ella entro un chico un poco mas grnade que Takao, con pelo rubio como el sol y ojos celestes como el cielo de la mañana

.-Mucho gusto, soy Max Mizuhara-hizo una reverencia, nada impedió que el pequeño rubio fijara su vista en cierto peli negro, quien tampoco pudo evitar verlo, tla cual el sol.

Se empezaron a oir pasos, fuertes, decididos, concretos, y pos la escalera aparecio el dueño de estos, era Kai, el principe, Kai Hiwatari, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, bajo las escaleras con elegancia, siempre fija en él.

Takao estaba sorprendido, ese era el principe Hiwatari?... ese incitante... demonio?...

_Un ángel Negro_

Esas palabras pasaron por su mente, después de todo era cierto lo que le habían dicho acerca del principe, parecía ver dos alas grandes, fuertes, esplendorosas salir de su espalda, dos alas negras...

.-Un ángel negro...-murmuro el pequeño, sin poder despegar la vista del principe

.-CUIDADO!-grito uno de los sirvientes, mientras que por la puerta entraba el cachorro de Takao, feliz y contento de estar en otro lugar, logrando destrozar todo a su paso, solo para llegar a donde se encontraba Takao, quien se reprimía por olvidarse de Kaiser

.-Kaiser... Kaiser... tranquilo-decía Takao haciendo señas a su perro-no, no, no te acerques!-Takao se alejaba del perro lentamente, sin saber que poco a poco se acercaba al principe Hiwatari, quien había abierto los ojos por el escándalo-noo!-grito Takao dandose vuelta para empezar a correr...

...Su sorpresa fue, chocarse contra otra persona, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, aunque el tuvo la suerte de caer sobore 'algo'... rayos!... solo esto le sucedía a el, parandose como pudo se sento sobre la cintura de Kai con las dos piernas a los costados de este... Dios!... se atrevía a chocar y hacer caer al mismisimo principe, una sonrojo hizo lugar en sus mejillas... Maldición!... justo debía ser 'ese' principe?... la mala suerte lo acompañaba..

.-Yo... lo... lo siento.. disculpeme por favor-decía el morenito bajando y suviendo la cabeza con las manos juntas-yo.. yo.. haré todo lo que usted quiera...-seguía implorando Takao

.-Primero...-hablo Kai, con una voz que hizo estremecer a Takao de pies a cabeza-dime cual es tu nombre

.-Pues... soy el principe Takao Kinomiya-dijo el moreno, por fin viendo fijamente a Kai, regalandole un sonrisa

_Un ángel... un bello y delicado ángel... blanco_

Kai miraba fijamente al moreno encima de el, pelo azulado, ojos grandes y azules como el mismisimo cielo e la noche, piel bornceada, deliciosa, suave, labios delagados, carnosos, suaves... por Dios!... esa sonrisa, encantadora, sincera, llena de vida al igual que su dueño... un delicado niño... ahora... ahor si creía en los ángeles.

.-Bien, Takao...-el moreno volvió a estremecerse, que bellamente divino se oia su nombre saliendo de esos labios-podrías hacerme el favor de pararte?

.-Ehh..?-el moreno parapadeo desconcertado, vió en la posición en la que se encontraban, y se sonrojo mas que un tomate-cl... claro.. discupeme-dijo Takao super sonrojado y se paro, rigido y nervioso-baka Takao-se recriminaba en su mente

.-Bien...-Kai se paro y sacudió sus ropas-bienvenido seas a mi reino, Principe Takao-sonrió de una manera nunca antes vista solo para tomar las manos de Takao y besarlas-no olvides que me dijiste... que harás todo lo que yo quiera... acepto eso...-vióa a Takao con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara mas, si es posible...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kitty: perdon, perdon, perdon! ToT**

**Kai: ya basta, quieres! ¬¬...**

**Kitty: pero... pero... pero ; w ;-haciendo un berinche**

**Kai: pero nada! uOú... ahora solo debes contianar la historia nada mas...**

**Kitty: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir... o.oU**

**Takao: que? o.O**

**Kitty: que Kai tiene razón! T.T... me voy a morir**

**Takao: jejeje n.ñUU**

**Kai: baka! ¬.¬**

**Kitty: pero bien, pasando a otro tema... o.o.. aquí están las respuestas a los reviews! w**

**Oro Makoto Hayama: Tiaaaa! T.T-da un grito-lo siento mucho por la actualizacion tan tardia! es que no tenia una idea para la cotinuacion y tampoco internet T-T no me queod de otra que estudiar XDD pero aqui esta la actualizacion y espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**Nadryl: Hola! ... pues primero que nada te pido perdon por la tardia actualizacion T.T... y creo que ya sabras porque tarde ;w; pero espero que esta parte te haya gustado n.n y que cambies la idea del Kai/Rei XD ejjejeje no bromita, cada quien con sus gustos n.n**

**Kai250: Hola! nOn a ti tambien te pido perdon T.T... y bueno te quiero agradecer... y si, Takao es muy despistado, y talvez lo sera con Kai o.o... o no, ya que Kai es un etchi ¬.¬ (Kai:-le lanza con otro jaron-¬¬) XwX retiro lo dicho, Kai tiene mucho jarones TwT.. en fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n**

**Mayi: Pues si me tarde mucho en actualizar T.T pero por fin subi este cap, y espero que te haya gustado n.n... mm... pues a mi me gusta mas Takao XD que Rei pero el neko tambien tiene su encanto n.n**

**Mikael Mudou: Puessss o.o... si a Rei le gusta Takao y no se que porque XDD solo le meti eso en la historia, pero despues Rei se enamorara de Max n.n... o.o. era algo para hacer trama, nada importante u.u Takao se quedara con Kai es un hecho T.T (Kai:-se ve a un Kai con una ametralladora)**

**Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka: Kyyaaa muchas gracias por decir que te gusto! nOn... espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado y espero recibir tu review n.n**

**Amazona Verde: que bueno que te haya gustado, gomen por la tardanza pero aqui esta el cap n.n.. y espero que te haya gustado n.n, gracias por tu review**

**Kitty: biennn... OwO... les informo que...-se escuchan tambores- ya tengo avanzado este fic hasta el cap 5! nOn... ahora solo depende de os reviews para subirlos! n.n**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Adelantos del siguiente Cap:**

**Nombre: Alejate... Pervertido!**

**Resumen: Kai busca la manera de pasar mas tiempo con su Takao... este se arrepentirá de haver dicho "yo hare todo lo que usted quiera" uOu... pero... el tambien lo desea cierto?... desea pasar tiempo junto a Kai... solo hay un incombeniente... el principe Hiwatari... es un completo pervertido! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se Cuidan y Suerte! nOn**


	4. Alejate! Pervertido!

**Itsumo Issho**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Kitty: Hola, hola a todos! nOn... adivinen que?.. después de mucho tiempo desaparecida volvi 3... cierto que les dije qu ya tenía avanzado este fic hasta el capi 5? OwO... les cuento una mala T.T... se borraron! ;O;... quería poner los capis en un CD para llevarlos a un ciber.. o.o.. ya que en mi compu no son muchas las veces que puedo entrar a ..U.. por eso ahor subo fics en Amor yaoi n.n.. por si alguien ta intresado pero seguire aqui tambien P...o.o... pero me pase del tema xD.. bueno... crei poner los caps en el CD y lo lleve y descucbri que no los habia puesto o.o.. vuelvo a mi casa y por descuido en vez de darle copiar le di cortar! ToT... y se borraron! ;.; ahora son otros capis nada iguales pero igual XD solo pude avanzar este T.T**

**Kai: Eres una... baka ¬.¬  
Kitty: Y tu eres malo! ToT  
Takao: No empiezen otra vez! u.ú**

**Kitty: Takaito tiene razon n.n... pss.. aqui le dejo el capi! n.n.. espero que les guste! 3**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 4: Alejate... Pervertido!

El sol salía, indicando que otro día mas daba inicio.

Un pequeño niño, de peli azul, salía de entre las sábanas, aun tenía sus ojos azules cerrados, y bostezaba sin parar. Pasaron dos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos... pasaron otros dos segundos y se relajo al recordar que estaba de visita en otro reino... pasaron otros dos segundos y volvió a abrirlos... se le hacia tarde para ir a desayunar! no podía llegar tarde en un lugar donde era invitado!.. Debia, debía... debía hacer ver bien a su reino con su educación.

Así que lo mas rápido que pudo, se levanto y fue al baño donde se dió una ducha rápida, y se cepillo los dientes. Salió y se puso una ropa casual, no tenía el lujo de estar un minuto mas retrasado, solo a el se le ocurría despertar tarde en otro lugar!... y...

.-Ahh! tengo que ver como esta Kaise!-dijo el peliazul al acordarse de su cachorro, lo había dejado en el establo junto a los caballos, por el desastre que habia armado

_Hare lo que usted quiera..._

Sus poprias palabras pasaron por su cabeza... y el tono ya distinguido en el se volvió a posar en sus mejillas... haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

.-Jamás debí haber dicho eso...-suspiro bajando la cabeza-pero baka Takao! no es hora de pensar en eso! debes bajar ahora mismo!

Dandose un úlitmo vistazo en el espejo gigante que había en su habitación, salió corriendo... sin pensar en que... ir con ojos cerrados y con una velocidad máxima.. nunca van de la mano...

Abrió la puerta y salió a toda velocidad... pero que pasa?... ya no puede avanzar?... no, no era eso.

Mejor retrocedemos y vemos todo en camara lenta...

Abrió la puerta y salio a toda velocidad (Kit: -activa la camara lenta- ahora si o.o).. era pura coincidencia que el principe Hiwatari pasará por ahí justo a esa hora?... era por eso que Takao no podía avanzar, había chocado contra el bicolor volviendo a la misma posición de ayer... lo bueno de esto era... que caía sobre... Kai.. el chico que lo ahbia cautivado.. ah! y que caía sobre 'algo' y no se hacia daño.

.-Lo siento, lo siento!-imploraba Takao, aun encima de Kai  
.-Buenos días Takao-chan..-dice el bicolor mientras, descaradamente, pone una mano en el espalda del niño arriba suyo, quien se estremeció ante el contacto

.-Bu..bu.. buenos días... Hiwatari-kun..-dice muy sonrojado, tratando de que la mano de Kai no bajara mas de lo que tiene intencionado

.-Como ha dormido?-Kai no pretendia que ese pequeño hermoso se alejara, si quisiera podría ternerlo ahí toda su vida-además... llamame Kai... si?.. Takao-chan-se levanto y su nombre lo susurro cerca del oido de Takao, quien sintió su sangre correr a su rostro, y otro estremecimiento a su coleción

.-Esta bien... Kai-kun (Kit:jajaja XDD Kai-kun XD /Kai: ¬/¬)-dijo Takao muy sonrojado, casi en un susurro-pero si llegaremos tarde!-el peli azul se levanto como resorte, no se le había ocurrido nada mas, pero si hubiera seguido ahí.. la mano de Kai hubiera estado en un lugar que... no debería (Kit: o.o... su trasero ./. /Takao: pervertido ¬/¬/Kai: ¬-con hemorragia)

.-Hmm...-Kai cerro los ojos, algo molesto, justo, justo cuando hubiera podido sentir lo que tanto quería en su mano ese pequeño tuvo que levantarse-si, tienes razon-se levanto, y sacudio sus ropas-vamos?-sonrió al moreno mientras le daba una mano para que la tomara  
.-Vamos...-Takao algo dudoso tomo la mano de Kai suavemente mientras se estremecia con lo cálida y fuerte que era la mano de ese principe

Y así, los dos principes vajaron. Abajo ya los esperaban todos, hasta el abuelo que le había tocado la última habitación. Todos fijaron su vista en los dos... se sorprendieron al.. ver... o creyeron que vieron... el lado en donde venía Kai... se podía ver oscuridad... y un ala... negra... Por su lado de Takao.. todo era luz... y una ala blanca...

_Ängeles... se unirán y traerán la paz a los reinos portejidos por ellos... _

Acaso.. esa era la profesía? la que tenía a los dos reinos preocupados al no encontrar en mucho tiempo a los dichos ángeles... ahora.. ahora lo veían. Los ángeles son los dos principes. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad se mostro en todos los rostros... ellos habían nacido para estar juntos por y para siempre, ya nunca se separarían.

.-Buenos días abuelito-saludo el pequeño peliazul mientras corría hacia su abuelo y le daba una brazo cariñoso

.-Buenos días, pequeño-dijo el abuelo sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo de su nieto

Así todos se dirigieron al comedor principal. para desayunar.

Kai había notado la manera en que su primo miraba a 'su' Takao... eso le había molestado de sobremanera, una cosa distinguida de los Hiwatari es lo celosos que son!... pero.. había parte de el que le decía que ese niño, ya le pertenecia incluso antes de conocerlo y poderse degustar con su belleza.

Todos se sentaron, lo anfitriones por un lado y los invitados al frente de ellos, quedando por coincidencia del destino Kai y Takao de frente. El bicolor no podía dejar de ver a ese niño, es tan perfecto...

_Su cabello.. azul, sedoso, suave_

_Su piel.. morena, como la tela mas tersa, sensible._

_Ese niño es perfecto... simplemente un ángel_

Pensó el joven Hiwatri mientras, trataba, inutilmente de comer su desayuno, no podía despegar la vista de la criatura hermosa que tenía en frente.. lo que, simplemente, hacia poner nervioso y feliz a Takao.

Nervioso porque... porque... porque lo miraba de arriba a abajo, casi devorandolo...

Feliz por llamar la atención de ese ser hipnotizante que tenía en frente...

_Nunca creía conocer... _

_A alguien... tan... perfecto como lo es Kai_

_La frialdad que muestra_

_O si es serio_

_Definitivamente ese es lo que me atrae de el_

Penso el peliazul, mientras devolvía la mirada a Kai, quien algo sorprendido sonrió tiernamente...

Así terminaron todos de desayunar, entre miradas y miradas todo habí transcurrido tranquilamente... hasta ahora.

Se levantaron y decidieron irse por su camino, seguramente tenían cosas que hacer.. y no pensaban dejarlas para el final. Educadamente cada uno se despidió de todos en general y se fueron a hacer sus cosas diarías.

El principe del reino Kinomiya, apenas termino de desayunar y dar las graicas corrió hacia los establos, tenía que ver a su preciado Kaiser.

Llego, no fue cosa de 5 minutos, cuando se trata de correr Takao puede ser muy util, ciertamente.

.-Kaiser! Kaiser!-Takao puso sus dos manos al rededor de su boca, haciendo así mas agudo el sonido.

Pasaron 5 segundos y el ladrido ya conocido para el moreno se dejo oir por todo el lugar. Takao al ver a su cachorro muy feliz, sonrio con dulzura y corrió donde el se encontraba, quería abrazarlo, apachurrarlo y engreirlo!.

Como siempre Takao corría con los ojos cerrados ya.. pronto... llegaría... solo.. un... poco... mas...

.-Eh?-Takao abrió los ojos de par en par, al no encontrar el pelaje de su cachorro si no mas bien encontrarse con un pecho fuerte y siendo abrazado descaradamente por la cintura-Kyyaaa!

.-Shh..tranquilo..-dijo bajito el que lo abrazaba

.-K...K..Kai-kun?-el morenito alzo la mirada encontrandose con los zafiros de Kai, se estremecio y sonrojo al instante

.-Hola, Takao-chan...-dijo normal Kai mientras abrazaba ms fuerte a Takao.. y sus manos... (Kit: que estan pesadas? o.O /Kai: si... se caen estan pesadas/Takao: ¬/¬) bajaban 'inconcientemente' al lugar que no había podido tocar horas antes

.-Q.. que esta haciendo?-Takao trato de alzar las manos del bicolor, consiguiendo su proposito con sus propias manos

.-Yo?..-se hace al 'inocente'-nada, que pensabas?-dijo tratando de reprimir una risa al ver la hermosa cara que mostraba Takao en ese momentos

.-N..no nada..-dijo bajito y avergonzado el peli azul

.-Pensabas que iba a hacer esto?...-y rápidamente Kai bajos sus manos posandolas donde ya sabemos

-Kyyaaa! alejate! pervertido!-Takao con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Kai saliendo de su agarre triunfante, pero totalmente sonrojado

.-Jajjajajaja..-reía sin contro Kai-Takao... ven aquí...-se acerca al pequeño con movimientos felinos

.-N..no... Kai... por favor-Takao trataba inutilmente de alejarse, pero rapidamente Kai lo volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos

.-Takao... me vuelves loco...-tomo el rostro de Takao entre sus manos atrayendoló hacia el mismo...

Takao inconcientemente fue cerrando sus ojos, poniendo delicadamente sus manos en el pecho de Kai, quien sonrió al ver a así a su pequeño.. tan sumiso... como un lindo gatito (Kai: ¬.¬.. decidete es un gato o un ángel/Kit: etto.. o.o.. nu se xD). Sin pensarlo mas, Kai también cerro sus ojos y fue acercandose mas al rostro del pequeño...

Tras unos segundos... sus labios porfin se habían encontrado... desatando el estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos... desatando el sonrojo en el rostro de Takao.. desatando el amor que ambos tenían... desatando la profesía.

Y ahí... en los establos... a los dos... les salieron alas... negras y blancas... que significaba eso?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kitty: Ahi esta! nOn-salta de alegria-sinceramente me salio mucho mejor que el que se borro o.o.. asi que toy feliz! nOn**

**Takao: Y los reviews? O.O**

**Kitty: Ahh sii! eso! o.o.. pss.. la otra vez me mandaron un mail o.ô.. que decía que la nueva reglade era no responder a los reviews que si no eliminaban tu fic! T.T... así que... NU SE MOLESTEN! ToT.. les aseguro que leí todos sus reviews! T.T... pero mi no quiere que eliminen este fic! ;.;.. pero los lei y les agradesco un millon por ellos! T.T.. leerlos me hace continuar el fic ;.; miles de gracias!**

**Takao: Pero no se olviden de dejar un review para este cap! nOn**

**Kitty: Si por fa! nOn**

**Se cuidan! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! n.n.. que nu creo que dure mucho mas el fic o.o.**

**PD: Vieron que ahora no hay Adelantos del Siguiente Capi? o.o... porque se borraron! ToT /Kai: -le lanza con un jaron-ya calla con ese tema ¬.¬ /Kitty: -muerta enel piso- XwX**


End file.
